Forever By Your Side
by sasusaku779
Summary: I love you, Sasuke-kun, I love you. Forever by your side, I shall remain.


**Promise you'll read to the end?  
Disclaimer DNON**

Sasuke-kun? It came down to this?

Really? I can't believe it.

I have known you my whole life-my _whole_ life, Sasuke-kun. In my photo album, I see a picture of you and me in diapers-diapers, can you believe that Sasuke-kun?

I see a picture of you as a child with a scowl on your face. You know why you had that scowl? I do. I was there. You wanted to play with Itachi, you know your big brother? And he was doing homework. You pouted for an hour outside his door and I sat with you. Couldn't you see at that time that I wanted to play with you? I was there for you and finally when you gave up, you looked over at me and sighed heavily. Do you remember that?

**~~~~  
****FBYS**

Sasuke-kun, I'm smiling at this picture.

It's one of my favorites.

Mikoto-san and my mother threw a surprise birthday party for my tenth birthday. It was my favorite one, Sasuke-kun. You were there amidst my girl friends. They thought you were cute. I was jealous when Ami came over to give you a hug.

Did you see my fist clenching in anger? Did you? No, you probably didn't. I could tell that you didn't want to be there. But I was happy because you were. So, so, so happy. You gave me the best birthday present that year.

No, it wasn't the pony book Mikoto-san picked out for you to give to me. It was the hug you let me have. Can you see it now? I can see that moment clearly-almost as if it happened yesterday. Watching Ami give you that hug infuriated me, I wasn't going to let her get away with it.

I grabbed you in a bone crushing hug under the stars and I felt warm and happy. I think my heart melted Sasuke-kun. Later on, before I went to sleep that day, a smile appeared on my face. I smiled a lot that day Sasuke-kun. You know why? Because you didn't push me away.

Thank you, Sasuke-kun for that day. Thank you so much.

**~~~~  
****FBYS**

I don't need a picture to remember this day Sasuke-kun. It's all here in my memory.

I was 12 and I fell and scraped my knee. It was raining that day, really, really hard, and I was walking to your house, Sasuke-kun and I fell.

I couldn't get up. I was scared and cold. I curled myself into a ball and held my knee.

My mother must have called your mother telling her that I was coming over. She probably told you to come looking for me, but I didn't care why you came. You came and that was all that mattered to me.

Sasuke-kun, that piggy back ride you gave me was the first time I had thought that you and me would end up together. It was perfect. I buried my head into your neck Sasuke-kun and I felt safe with you. We were meant to be.

**~~~~  
****FBYS**

Four years later, I loved you even more. So much more.

You were still broody and I didn't like your best friend at all.

Naruto was an idiot. He thought I was stupid, but I didn't care because you saw how much it hurt told Naruto to stop calling me stupid. I was ecstatic. I launched myself into your arms and you pushed me off, but in the end it was all worth it.

Your stupid fan girls hated me. They saw that I was the closest girl friend you had, besides your stupid girlfriends. They were jealous of how much you cherished me. I once asked you what I was to you. You had looked at me with that cute annoyed look you get. You know, where your eyebrow is raised and your mouth forms a scowl? You told me that I was your friend. That was the first time you had ever acknowledged me in person as that.

It was so sweet, Sasuke-kun. I was your first friend that was a girl. You called me annoying and stupid, but I always went back to the memory of your acknowledgement and it didn't matter what you called me anymore.

**~~~~  
****FBYS**

I really wanted to be a couple. I didn't like the way you toyed with other girls. It broke my heart every time I walked in on you kissing a girl when my mom sent me over to do homework with you. You would see me and you'd stop your affection with that girl.

It made me smile; I think you knew that I held feelings for you…No wait, I know you knew.

My love for you grew deeper because you took my feelings into consideration.

When we graduated, I knew then, that you and I were meant to be. You hadn't had a real relationship, don't deny it Sasuke-kun, I know what your life was like like the back of my hand. I knew you.

The day we graduated, I planned on telling you what I felt, I really was going to tell you, but then we went to separate parties and well I didn't see you until a week later. It was funny, Sasuke-kun, it was really funny the condition I was in. I went to another party and…you remember right? I got drunk and someone called you telling you that I was acting all crazy.

You came, I know you did, and took me home. Sasuke-kun, I woke up the next day and I saw that I was in your guest room. You definitely were my knight in shining armor.

**~~~~  
****FBYS**

We were 19, when I saw the change in you.

You would come over to my house with your mother for dinner with a slight smile on your face. Oh, Sasuke-kun, it was a beautiful sight. I accidentally set the food on fire because I was so entranced by your expression. I wondered what it was that made you so?

Remember Sasuke-kun? I asked you why. You shrugged it off saying that something good happened in college. I teased you, Sasuke-kun, I asked you if you found the perfect girl. You looked at me with that weird look on your face. It was almost expressionless-i hated that look. I was just kidding.

The lasagna ended up burnt and the pasta well, it was overcooked anyways. Your mother laughed and pinched my cheeks right in front of you! It was so embarrassing.

It was a great dinner anyways. My dad ordered pizza. We took our pizza to our room and Itachi came with us.

He mentioned that we'd make a cute couple and you scowled while I blushed.

**~~~~  
****FBYS**

A few months later, you turned 20. You didn't want a party, but I threw one anyways with the help of that idiot, Naruto I still couldn't believe how he managed to stay your friend for that long! It was so weird. You two were so different! You were perfect and he was…he was…so UGH!

Anyways Sasuke-kun, I remember seeing an unfamiliar name on the list. It was a girl's name. I questioned Naruto and he passed it off saying that she was just a friend. I knew then that she was your girlfriend. But you know what Sasuke-kun? I wasn't sad because I knew that you and your girlfriend wouldn't last long.

She ran up to you with a wide smile, like all the other girls had done so in the past, and she kissed you on the lips-just like all the other girls before her. I shrugged and turned to the punch, tasting it, making sure it was alcohol free for those who wanted to stay sober. I thought I saw in the glass's reflection, you giving her a tender kiss on her forehead, but when I turned around, you two weren't there.

I was sure that my jealous side had resurfaced. You danced with her and you danced with me.

You had never said no to me, so it came as a surprise-sort of, when you chose her over me for a slow dance. After a long time, the jealous side had ripped through. I sat on the sidelines watching you two.

It was nothing special. You two were like all the other couples out there, but I still felt insecure…like I was losing you Sasuke-kun. How funny was that thought?!

I had seen you with other girls doing far more intimate things like French kissing, and I hadn't felt anything as strong as the jealous I was feeling now. I sighed and took a sip of the fruit punch. You know who came over to talk to me?

That annoying guy from our high school. Gah! I wanted to choke his neck so bad! It was funny! Do you remember that you had to break away from your girlfriend (of that moment!) to pull that drunk assed Suigetsu off of me? I knew that it was time I told you of my feelings! But I felt bad for your girlfriend. She looked timid over there, kind of insecure. She kept brushing her hair back with her hand, so I didn't tell you.

**~~~~  
****FBYS**

21 years old, Sasuke-kun. It was the happiest moment of my life! We were going to be engaged!

I never did get to tell you the three big words, but it didn't matter. Our fathers wanted us to be together and I was okay with it.

I over heard you telling your father that you didn't want to get married, and I did feel a sharp pain, but I stayed and listened. Your father asked you why and you mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. I pressed my ear further against the door and I heard, "…and I am far too young to get married." I was pleased to hear that said. It lifted a weight off my shoulder! You were just nervous about getting married.

I remembered that other girl at you 20th birthday party. You saw her a lot, but you two seemed to argue a lot. You'd come back to your house, your mother said, frustrated. It was time you ended things with her anyways.

You became distant from me. It was okay. You were just nervous…just nervous.

At our engagement party, I saw that girl at the party. She was beautiful, I had to say. So what? I was getting engaged to you!

I kept my eye on her for awhile. I saw her talk with your friends, laughing, but I wasn't stupid. It wasn't hard (for me) to tell that she was faking the happiness. Her jaw clenched when the announcement was made and I saw that she faked her clap with trembling hands. Sasuke-kun, you saw where I was looking and your eyes softened as she trembled very, very slightly. Her eyes were hard and determined, but I knew those eyes all too well. She was trying very hard not to cry.

I looked back over at you, Sasuke-kun and I felt bad for her. I knew what it was like, so I told you to go over to her and talk it out later. You looked over at me with thankful eyes. It seemed to me that you weren't the cold hearted bastard.

I looked down at the ring on my finger and I forgot all about her. Sasuke-kun, I was really happy. Really, I was.

I'll be with you forever!

**~~~~  
****FBYS**

She came over to talk with you; I knew that you could handle it. I was at your house, so she wouldn't dare try anything right?

I couldn't help but be curious as to what happened when she walked into your office, Sasuke-kun. I took a peek and pressed my ear against the door, just like I had when you were talking to Fugaku-san about our engagement. I heard her soft voice. She had a catch in her throat, kind of like, she was trying hard not to cry.

There wasn't anything heard, so I looked through the glass. Sasuke-kun, you broke my heart. I saw you kissing her, softly-a goodbye kiss, but it was enough for me to slam the door open on the two of you.

**~~~~  
FBYS  
~~~~**

I stand here now, crying, for in my hand holds the piece of paper that breaks my heart.

You hurt me, Sasuke-kun, so much.

Was she the one who made you smile like that when we were 19? Was she?

Sasuke-kun, I have loved you for a long, long time, since I set my eyes on you. Why couldn't it be me? Why? We were seen as perfect for each other, no Sasuke-kun, I'm wrong, we _would _have been perfect for each other.

I no longer have the right to remain forever by your side...she does, Sasuke-kun, she does.

....and the pain in my heart is too much, much too much.

_Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura request the honor of your presence to witness the two join in holy matrimony._

**Honestly, how many of you thought that Sasuke was going to ditch Sakura? Just curious :)****I would never make it a Sasu anyone else, so I'm sure those of you who have been with me for a long time caught on to whose pov it was!****Thank you for Reading!  
To clear it up: at 19, Sasuke met Sakura at college.  
Sasuke did kiss her forehead tenderly.  
Do you remember Karin listening in on Sasuke and Fugu? "...and..." well the first part was the mention of sakura.  
Sasuke and Sakura did fight, but its just to show that a couple can be happy if they argue  
Sasuke has never held any feelings for Karin-just friends!  
The POV was Karin :)  
how many of you guessed right?**  
**Sasusaku779  
REvieW?**


End file.
